Typically, NFC can represent a short-range wireless communications technology in which NFC-enabled devices are “swiped,” “bumped,” “tap” or otherwise moved in close proximity to communicate. Typically, NFC could include a set of short-range wireless technologies, typically, requiring a distance of 10 cm or less. Usually, NFC operates at 13.56 MHz on ISO/IEC 18000-3 air interface and at rates ranging from 106 kbit/s to 424 kbit/s. Typically, NFC can involve an initiator and a target; the initiator actively generates a radio frequency (RF) field that can power a passive target. In such example, NFC targets are enabled to take very simple form factors such as tags, stickers, key fobs, or cards that do not require batteries.